Safe and Sound
by atacchan
Summary: Suara-suara itu lagi. Draco kembali mendengarnya, tetapi Draco harus tetap menjalankan misinya. Prekuel 'I'm With You' dan 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You'.


Safe and Sound © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Suara-suara itu lagi. Draco kembali mendengarnya, tetapi Draco harus tetap menjalankan misinya.

.

Backsound : Safe and Sound © Taylor Swift ft civil wars.

.

Backsound disarankan untuk lebih menghayati, tanpa bakcsound juga tidak apa-apa.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya. Ini bukan Songfic. Hanya fanfic dengan backsound.

.

Timeline : Masa-masa perang.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Author's note : yang di cetak miring adalah suara-suara dalam pikiran Draco.

OoO

Draco mencengkram pinggiran wastafel dengan erat. Tugas ini, dia tak yakin. Dia tahu dia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, tetapi jika harus membunuh dia harus bagaimana?

'_Kau kuat Draco, kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa menyakiti siapapun_.'

Draco frustasi, ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Tetapi ini sudah kelewat malam dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Filch dan Mrs. Norris.

Suara-suara itu lagi. Draco mendengus. 'Tahu apa kau? Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!' batinnya.

'_Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa mu, tetapi yakinlah pada ku. Ini bukanlah hal baik Draco_.'

Draco menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan membalas perkataan suara di kepalanya. 'Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak perlu berbuat baik.'

Suara itu tidak membalas. Draco menghela nafas. Dia tahu sejak awal, memihak Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan pernah berarti baik untuknya. Tapi ini hidupnya seharusnya tidak ada yang ikut campur atas pilihannya. Tidak juga suara-suara itu.

Draco menatap sekitarnya. Kamar mandi anak perempuan terlihat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Myrtle Merana disini.

Dia kembali menatap wajahnya ke arah cermin diatas wastafel itu. Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa arti.

OoO

Malam ini kembali di dengarnya dari mulut para rekannya sesama Pelahap Maut mengenai pembantaian muggle. Sudah seminggu ini Draco tidak menampakkan diri di Hogwarts. Ayahnya meminta agar dia kembali dulu ke Manor.

Draco menggertakkan giginya, kenapa mereka senang sekali membunuh sih? Draco meskipun tidak menyukai muggle merasa pembunuhan itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Oh lihat apa yang ku temui disini. Apa kabar keponakkan ku tercinta? Hihihi."

Draco menatap Bellatrix dengan datar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Bibinya itu. "Kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku tahu itu, apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara agar kami dapat masuk ke Hogwarts keponakan?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

Draco menghela nafas. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

OoO

Draco menatap lemari itu sekali lagi. Sudah saatnya dia keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan sekarang. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas itu secepatnya.

'_Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk tidak melalukannya Draco_.'

Draco menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah kembali.

'_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus menjadi pembunuh Draco, kau bukan pembunuh_.'

Draco tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

'_Kau tahu, Orde bisa menyelamatkanmu dan kedua orangtua mu_.'

Draco mendapati ruangan itu kosong. 'Dimana Dumbledore?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tongkatnya mulai terancung siaga.

'_Draco ku mohon! Kau tidak harus membunuh siapapun_.'

Draco kembali tidak memperdulikan kata-kata itu, dia melangkah mencari sasarannya. Dia berjalan pelan dan dapat dilihatnya Dumbledore bersandar di dinding. Menatap ke luar.

'_Draco please, kau masih punya kesempatan_.'

Dumbledore membalikkan badannya. Dia dapat melihat seorang penerus nama Malfoy mengancungkan tongkatnya dengan siaga.

Dumbledore hanya menatap tanpa suara ke arah Draco yang semakin waspada.

'_Draco dengarkan aku! Kau bisa meminta tolong kepada Profesor Dumbledore untuk melindungi mu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja!_' suara itu lagi.

Dumbledore menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan Orde. Itu bukan misinya, misinya untuk membunuh Dumbledore bukan untuk bergabung dengan Orde.

Tongkat Elder sudah berpindah ke tangannya sekarang. Apa yang ia takutkan? Dia cukup mengucapkan kata 'Avadra Kedavra' dan misinya selesai.

Dia naikkannya sedikit tongkat itu dan saat itu suara-suara itu kembali menganggunya.

'_Kau bukan pembunuh Draco dan aku percaya kepada mu_.'

Draco merasa tangannya lemas. Dia tahu dia bukan pembunuh dan dia tidak bisa membunuh.

Saat itu dia mendengar sesuatu dan yang dia tahu selanjutnya adalah Severus Snape melancarkan mantra Avadra Kedavra kepada Dumbledore.

OoO

Draco kembali melancarkan satu dua kutukan. Perang besar sedang terjadi di Hogwarts. Dia tidak berniat membunuh, dia hanya ingin melindungi diri.

Dia masuk ke dalam Hogwarts. Mencoba menemukan orang yang bisa dia selamatkan. Dia sedikit banyak tahu bahwa perang ini akan berakhir bagimana.

Dia dapat melihat Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger berlari. Mereka menuju kamar mandi anak perempuan. Draco hanya menatap punggung itu menjauh.

Ada yang aneh saat dia melihat Granger dan dia teringat sesuatu.

"Sectumsempra!"

Draco membalikkan badannya. Perang masih berlanjut.

OoO

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ibunya menatapnya penuh harap.

'_Pergilah. Ini yang terbaik untukmu_.' Suara itu kembali dan saat itulah Draco melangkahkan kakinya.

Draco dapat mendengar suara senang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia menuju tempat dimana Ibunya berdiri.

Draco menatap Ibunya dan mendapat pelukkan dari sang Ibu.

'_Jaga dirimu baik-baik_.' Suara itu terdengar berbisik. 'Ya.' Jawabnya.

OoO

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Mereka mendapat pengampunan. Ayah dan Ibunya mengajaknya untuk pindah ke Prancis.

"Apa?"

"Semuanya memang sudah selesai tetapi pindah tetap jalan keluar terbaik."

"Tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkannya Dad. Aku belum lulus dan aku masih bisa kembali ke Hogwarts kan?"

"Baik, tapi setelah kau benar-benar lulus, kita akan pindah."

Draco mengganguk. Ada yang harus dia selesaikan dalam tahun terakhirnya. Dia harus menemui gadis itu.

OoO

.

The End

.

Maaf saya gantungkan begini, kalau dibuat multichap saya tidak yakin akan dapat menyelesaikannya karena Fic multichap milik saya yang berjudul 'Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor' saja belum selesai. Tapi saya pastikan ada sekuel dari fic ini. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca

.

Mind to Review?

.


End file.
